


Genre Savvy

by plumtrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of KyouHaba Week: Free Prompt</p><p>-</p><p>“If you don’t want to go, you’re welcome to stay here.” Yahaba goads with a dry smile. Kyoutani seems to consider the idea for a moment but his gaze flicks towards the flashlight Yahaba held in his hands, then towards the blackness behind him. Yahaba doesn’t bother to wait for him to make up his mind. The flashlight's starting to dim and he knows he doesn’t have much time before it dies out completely. He continues to make his way down the stairs, smirking slightly when he hears the sound of hurried footsteps following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genre Savvy

“Why are you going to the basement?! Don’t you know that’s where all the bad shit is gonna happen?!”

Yahaba, undeterred, walks on, shaking out of Kyoutani’s hold on his wrist. “Well if we don’t go, how do we progress?”

Kyoutani patters after him, his steps echoing through the empty stairwell, hesitant to let his lone companion wander out of reach. “I just have a really bad feeling about this.”

“You have a really bad feeling every time we turn a corner.”

Yahaba turns his flashlight towards the bottom of the stairs, checking to see for any possible opportunities for a scare before taking another step, the floorboard creaking ominously beneath his foot. He takes another three steps and turns toward Kyoutani, still standing at the top of the stairs.

“If you don’t want to go, you’re welcome to stay here.” he goads with a dry smile. Kyoutani seems to consider the idea for a moment but his gaze flicks towards the flashlight Yahaba held in his hands, then towards the blackness behind him. Yahaba doesn’t bother to wait for him to make up his mind. The flashlight's starting to dim and he knows he doesn’t have much time before it dies out completely. He continues to make his way down the stairs, smirking slightly when he hears the sound of hurried footsteps following him.

-

Yahaba glares at the knob that refuses to turn, even after his fifth attempt. He sighs and backs away from the door.

“It’s locked.”

“Good. Can we go back to the main room? You know, where all the lights are on?”

“That room was littered with dead bodies.”

“Dead bodies can’t kill us.”

“Good point.” Yahaba relents and makes his way back up the stairs, Kyoutani in tow. “There must be something we missed. A key or whatever.”

Kyoutani absently hums in acknowledgement. They make their way back to the lobby, Kyoutani relaxing noticeably once they reach the room bathed with light. Yahaba turns off the flashlight, frowning at the red battery icon. He’d have to find some batteries too. He opens a drawer and digs through the papers, finding nothing of note. Behind him, the corpse of a policeman is already beginning to smell, and he turns to it. His eyes immediately brighten at the gun holstered at his waist.

“Don’t even think about it.”

He doesn’t even dignify that with a look. He plucks the gun from the corpse, testing the weight of it in his hands. He fires one shot and Kyoutani jumps a foot in the air as the bullet embeds itself in the wall in front of them.

“What are you _doing_?” he screeches as Yahaba loots bullets from the dead policeman. “Do you _want_ the monsters to come rushing in here?”

“If they do, then at least we can fight back now.” Yahaba reasons, tossing the gun to Kyoutani, who catches it on pure instinct. “You take that one. I’ll just grab another one from his buddies here.”

Kyoutani looks at the weapon in his shaking hands like it’s a dismembered head. “I-I don’t—”

“You just point it and pull the trigger.” Yahaba instructs casually as he rolls another dead policeman over to reach the gun on his belt. He fires it and smiles when the glass behind the barred window shatters, letting in the sound of the storm outside. He pockets the gun and a couple more bullets. They spend a few more minutes searching before deciding to make their way back up the floor where they started.

-

Yahaba peeks from the stairwell and, upon catching no sign of the creatures that chased them earlier, taps Kyoutani on the shoulder and points towards the lit end of the hallway.

“You check the rooms over there for any batteries or the key to the basement, or any information on where it could be found.” At least there are working lights in those rooms, Kyoutani can’t possibly complain about this assignment now.

Kyoutani turns his head to the aforementioned hall then stares at Yahaba with a baleful look. “You mean the room at the end of the hall with the one flickering overhead lamp that’s swinging ominously?”

Yahaba throws up his hands in frustration and makes a sharp turn into the darker hallway, turning on the flashlight and cursing when it dims even more.

“Wait! I’m coming with you!”

“We’ll cover more ground if we split up!”

“I’m not letting you go there by yourself!”

“Don’t you mean you just don’t want to be anywhere by yourself?” Yahaba snaps back, already at the end of his rope. The atmosphere isn’t helping, with just a sliver of battery left and no replacement in sight, even Yahaba is starting to get nervous. He hurries along his chosen hallway and hopes that he picked correctly. Behind him, Kyoutani clings to the end of his jacket, eyes darting this way and that, jumping at the shadows that mockingly slunk along the walls.

-

Yahaba very nearly whoops in joy when he opens the cabinet to find a battery sitting among its contents. He pockets the small cylinder and turns to Kyoutani, who is also holding out another battery from the desk at the other end of the room.

“I found this too.” Kyoutani whispers, pale-looking, as he hands Yahaba a folder, thick with papers and clips. It’s already been looked through, which explains the rather disturbed look on Kyoutani’s face. Yahaba crouches in front of the computer monitor displaying nothing but static and squints to read the words printed on the page, letting the newspaper clippings and grisly photos drop to the floor.

“This says we need to get to the lower floors, and that most of the keys are in the main security room.” Yahaba sighs and snaps the folder shut, tossing it away. “Okay, now we’re getting somewhere.” 

Kyoutani still looks a bit sickly and Yahaba gently takes his hand as he leads them both to the security room. If he remembers correctly, that’s the room just five doors awa—

Kyoutani’s hand tightens around his to the point of pain. Yahaba doesn’t even feel it, too busy staring in numb terror at the figure sitting beneath the lone lightbulb at the other end of the hall.

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani whispers, barely a hiss, “was that there before?”

Yahaba opens his mouth, then swallows to wet his suddenly-dry throat. “No.”

They stand, frozen, too afraid to move, lest they catch it’s attention. The figure doesn’t move either, sitting hunched and curled up on itself, seemingly unaware of their presence. Yahaba takes a step forward but Kyoutani’s hands pull him back.

“What are you doing?” he hisses, eyes wild with panic. Yahaba pries his fingers away from his wrists.

“We need to get past him to get to the security room.” he reasons, gasping in relief when Kyoutani finally lets go, allowing blood to seep back into his fingers. “You see any other way? Besides, it’s not even moving.”

Kyoutani stares at the figure, as if to verify Yahaba’s claim. It has a human shape and doesn’t seem to be breathing, though that doesn’t mean much considering what they’ve seen so far.

“You want to shoot it, just in case?” he asks, and Yahaba nearly smacks his forehead in irritation. He’d forgotten about the fact that they were armed now. He takes the gun from his pocket and steadies his shaking hands, aiming carefully and slipping his index finger onto the trigger. The gun goes off with a deafening bang.

Yahaba doesn’t breathe, and for a second hundreds of scenarios cross his mind: of the enraged figure suddenly morphing into a terrifying monster and ripping them limb from limb, the figure dodging the bullet and clinging to the ceiling, chasing after them and dropping down once it has them cornered…

But nothing of the sort happens. Nothing happens at all. The bullet sinks into the figure’s back, a black, bloodless hole appearing in the expanse of sickly, burned-looking skin. The figure doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t even whimper.

Yahaba releases a relieved breath as he lowers his gun. “I don’t think it’s gonna hurt us.” he concludes in a weak voice, keeping a hand on his gun anyway just in case. “Shall we?”

Kyoutani’s still looking extremely hesitant, but nods and presses Yahaba against the wall as they draw closer to the hunched figure. Yahaba’s heart starts beating like a sledgehammer against his chest by the time they’re practically inches away from the creature, then they pass it, and Yahaba finally manages to breathe normally again.

That is, until the ‘corpse’ surges up and grabs at Kyoutani’s ankles.

-

Kyoutani sits up and rips the helmet from his head with a terrified scream. Beside him, Yahaba sighs and pulls the helmet off, patting his hair down, using the act to mask how badly his hands are shaking. “Seriously? You just had to wave your arms to get him off.”

“ _You_ try being calm when a creep is all up in your face!” Kyoutani screeches, voice two octaves higher than usual. Yahaba rolls his eyes.

“Geez, you were the one who wanted to play this game in the first place.”

“Can we play something else?” Kyoutani whimpers.

“Heck no! I wanna know what’s in the basement!”

“There are playthroughs on YouTube if the story’s all you’re after.”

“Kyoutani…” Yahaba growls, glare slowly morphing his face into one of the most terrifying things Kyoutani has ever seen. Quickly, he shoves the helmet back on, bracing himself as his hand hovers over the _Game Resume_ option. A cold, feminine voice drones _Player 2 active_ in his ears and he waves his arms around wildly as soon as the game starts up again.

This zombie had _nothing_ compared to an angry Yahaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoutani and Yahaba having horror game nights with (as of yet, fictional) VR technology and Kyoutani being a big chicken the whole time but still trying to protect Yahaba is my jam
> 
> so hard being genre savvy and being forced to play a horror game where entering sketchy, dark basements is a requirement


End file.
